Last Gift
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: He's gone but he's left one last thing behind. Will she be saved by her last gift. Haley Potter mourns the death of her love Fred Weasley. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

Voldemort was dead, his body landed hard on the floor of the great hall and everyone was cheering, people were celebrating but she couldn't, wouldn't. Everyone was swarming her. She felt Ron tug at her. She heard Hermione shouting but she could only hear white noise. She pulled away she didn't look back she just blindly walked forward . walking running stumbling. She dropped down. She groped blindly in her tear blinded way and grabbed his cool hand.

"Fred," she choked. She furiously wiped around her tears looking down at his still face. He was gone. She'd never see him smile again. He'd never laugh. He and George would never prank her again. She'd never feel his lips against hers against hers again. "Fred." She whispered caressing his face. She remembered the last time she'd been held by him. Really held. That night under the moon at shell cottage. But now he was gone and never again feel those feelings. She didn't notice the other Weasley's she was in her own world her own world of sorrow. She felt someone pull her up and looked into the eyes of George. But it was like being shocked. It was like seeing Fred but she knew it wasn't Fred it would never be Fred.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She pulled away and she ran. She ran with all she had. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and she collapsed into a heap in a random hallway.

George watched her go and looked down at his brother. "What was that about?" Mrs. Weasley tried to wipe her own tears away.

George knelt down next to his twin. "They were in love." He whispered. He loved her, he was going to ask her to marry him when all this was over but now. Now he'll never get the chance.

"I'm going to go and check on her." Hermione whispered. Ron just nodded looking at his shattered family members.

"Oh." Molly put her hands over her mouth. Her poor baby, to find love and then loose it. It was cruel. She dropped down beside her son, her poor son. And poor Haley. Haley potter the girl who saved the world and lost everything in one moment. "She'll come home with us of course she will." Molly nodded. As silence walled its self around them.

Hermione found Haley curled into a ball. "Oh sweetie." Hermione crouched down next to her.

"He's gone Hermione, gone."

"I know sweetie I know." Hermione pulled her into her arms. "I know he's gone but why don't you come back with me to the Weasley's. or to the common room something but not here okay."

"Okay, I…. can I talk to George?"

"George yes sure I'm sure you can talk to George." Hermione helped her up. They slowly made their way back to the great hall and Hermione made sure Haley was settled before she sat down next to Ron leaning her head against his shoulder. she noticed that Neville had settled down next to Ginny and gave a small smile. Haley swallowed and looked away from where Fred's body laid she looked away from George she wouldn't, couldn't look anywhere. People wanted to speak to her. She didn't want to speak to anyone.

"He loved you." She looked up at George and quickly looked away.

"I loved him to." she whispered.

"Haley." She looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "I want you to come home with us."

"Thanks." She whispered. She couldn't say anything else. Her eyes riveted to the floor. Molly looked over at Arthur.

"Arthur lets get our kids home."

"Okay Molly." Arthur said standing up and getting his kids around him. He looked over at Fred's Body. Minerva had told them that she would make sure that he was taken safely to the barrow. They all appeared away to the borrow and after Bill checked it out for curses they all walked in. a few things were smashed but it was fixed up. Everyone get some sleep. Molly sighed as she watched her kids go up the stairs. She didn't care where they landed. She just wanted them to sleep. Everyone watched as Haley walked into Fred and George's room. She curled up into Fred's bed. George didn't say anything just shut the light off and climbed into his bed. The world for everyone was shattered. Everyone was going to have to rebuild. And in the midst something miraculous would happen. A last Gift from Fred Weasley.

A/N so this is Fem Harry named Haley and she was with Fred now that he's dead I think you can figure out what happened. So it was around Easter that the golden trio showed up at Shell Cottage I looked that up that was April 12th in 1998 the battle of Hogwarts was of course the first and second of May.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

She felt like she'd been walking in a fog. It had been two weeks since the final battle. Funerals surrounded them. And today would be Tonks and Lupin's. "You ready to go?" she turned to see Ginny leaning against the door.

"Yeah I guess." Haley sighed. She turned from the window. "Lets go." They went down stairs and met with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Okay everyone we're going to apperete over there. Ginny go with Ron please." Ginny just nodded taking her brothers arm as they appereted out of the Barrow. As they landed in front of the Tonks house Haley took a deep breath. They walked up to the door and Molly knocked on the door. It swung open to show a haggard Andromeda Tonks.

"Oh Hello." She whisper choked as a wail went up in the house. "Oh." She turned around. "That's Teddy." She hurried away and the other followed her into the house. With clouded tear filled eyes Haley watched her reach into a crib and pick up a tiny blue haired baby.

"May I?" Haley reached out and lifted the child from his grandmother's arms.

"Hello Teddy." She whispered snuggling the baby to her. "I'm your godmother." She heard a sob escape Andromeda. "Molly can you take Teddy please." She passed the baby off to the Weasley matriarch. "Mrs. Tonks can I talk to you a moment somewhere privetly?"

"Of course please follow me." She led Haley into her room and shut the door.

"Mrs. Tonks I know that Remus and Tonks left me as the godmother of Teddy but.. I have so many things going on that I fear I wouldn't be able to give him the attention he needs. Now of course if you feel that you can't care for him or don't want to I'll take him but I think he'll be good for you. Of course I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you." Andromeda cried hugging the younger woman to her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Haley patted her back. They hugged for a few more moments before walking out and joining the others. The funerals were soon over and as they headed back to the Barrow Haley collapsed once again into Fred's bed. Her stomach was rolling she wasn't sure why but she wasn't feeling well.

"Hey." She looked up to see George had entered the room.

"Hi." She pulled the covers around her. She watched as George slumped down into his own bed. She sighed. "I can leave move into Ginny's room if you want me to. I'm sorry If I've been crowding you." She felt tears clogging her throat,

"No, no you should stay he'd want you here." George whispered. They both knew that well today had been hard tomorrow would be a disaster. Tomorrow they would bury Fred.

"Thanks, well I guess we should both get some sleep we'll need our energy for tomorrow."

"Yeah." George agreed as they both snuggled down into their beds. As the two people mourned a brother and a lover the rest of the family sat in the Barrow kitchen. No one really wanted to think about what tomorrow would bring for all of them.

"Will they make it?" Ginny's eyes wondered to the ceiling

"They'll make it." Molly whispered. "They are both stronger than anyone knows."

"Of course they are strong," Ron snapped "She beat Voldemort but still she can't be expected to make it through this oh she'll go to the funeral and so will he but If they are ever themselves again I'd be surprised he was the love her life, and he was the other half of him." Ron took a shot of firewhisky. "I'm headed to bed." He kissed Hermione on the forehead and headed up to his room. Molly watched him go. She shook his head.

"I wish I could say he was wrong but I know he's not. I know what he says is the truth. They all decided to head up to bed. All dreading the morning and laying a member of their family to rest.

The next morning brought tears and cold feelings as they laid Fred Weasley to rest. Tears poured down from the faces of everyone present. As the service wrapped up Haley placed a hand over her mouth and went running over to the pond as her rolling stomach finally gave in and she threw up. She stood up but was feeling dizzy if Charlie hadn't rushed after her and been behind her to catch her she would have collapsed onto the ground instead of into his arms. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She swallowed standing up and trying to fix her robes.

"Are you okay?" Molly rushed to her side.

"Fine, I just feel under the weather and with everything that's been going on I guess it's just catching up with me. I'm sure I'll be fine after I lay down for a little while." Haley smiled tightly.

"Dear I think you should go to Saint Mungo's have a healer check you out."

"No, no I'm fine." She shook her head as she felt another wave of nausea wash over her.

"I insist." Molly got a stern look over her face.

"Fine, but I think Madame Pomfrey would be better." Haley sighed.

"Fine that's fine just as long as you get checked out. " they all headed back up to the Barrow and Haley found Hermione.

"Mione will you go with me to Hogwarts. I need Madame Pomfrey to check me out per Mrs. Weasleys instructions I'm sure I'm fine but I'll just do this for her. And I'd rather to to Madame Pomfrey who I know then to some Healer I don't and have it splashed across the front page.

"Of course." Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend. "I guess now is as good of time as any. " Te two young women flooed to Hogwarts and walked to the hospital wing. Walking in Poppy spotted them. "Miss Potter, Miss Granger what in the world are you doing here?"

Haley sighed and sat down. "I haven't been feeling well and threw up and then almost fainted and Mrs. Weasley insisted I come and get checked out. I wanted to come here instead of going to Mungo's."

"Well I see dear let me run some test but I'm sure it's just you over doing it." Running the test only took moments but when she was finished Madame Pomfrey had a shocked look on her face. "Miss Potter I don't know how to tell you this but you're pregnant."

Haley felt the world tilt. She couldn't breath. "No, no." she sobbed.

"Haley, Haley." Hermione grabbed her arm. "Look at me." She turned her friends face towards her. "This is a good thing. Think sweetie, you now have a part of Fred with you forever. You have his baby. A part of him lives on."

"A part of him he'll never get to meet." Haley sobbed her arms wrapped around her stomach. "This should be a happy time but I'm alone and he's gone and I don't know how to raise a baby."

"You're not alone we're all in your corner. We'll make it though." Hermione pulled her into a hug. "We'll make it through she whispered. "How far along are you?"

"I think about five weeks." She looked over at Madame Pomfrey who nodded.

"That's right dear you should expect a baby sometime in January."

"Thank. Thank you." Haley's voice wobbled as she stood. "How am I going to tell George, tell Molly."

"We'll make it through." Hermione whispered once again as they flooed back to the Barrow.

A/N next up Molly finds out. Thanks to everyone that reviewd.


End file.
